


A Simple Favor

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, buckybarnes - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Imagines, Marvel - Freeform, avengerimagine, avengersimagine - Freeform, buckybarnesxreader - Freeform, fanficition, fanfics, imagine, jamesbuchananbarnes, jamesbuchananbarnesxreader, marvelfandom, marvelimagine, marvelimagines, mcu - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, wintersoldier, wintersoldierimagine, wintersoldierxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Bucky Barnes x ReaderWarning: Swearing, FightingWord Count: 1,070Summary: Sam calls the reader as Hydra Agents are chasing him and his friends. The Mission leads to an unexpected confession from the reader.
Kudos: 5





	A Simple Favor

"Pick up the damn phone Y/N!" Sam yelled hitting the steering wheel.

"Sam I don't think she's going to answer." Steve said as he looked at the time. "It's 11pm. She's probably sleeping."

"No." Sam yelled again. "I'll keep trying until she answers."

"Uh...Guys...We have company." Bucky said from the back seat.

Ring.

Ring.

"Sam? This better be an emergency." You snapped.

The sudden sound of gun shots and explosions sounded through the phone.

"Y/N!"

"Steve?"

"It's Hydra... They're back.."

The men were met with silence.

"Y/N/N?"

"Take off the next exit, turn right, then four lefts. I'll meet you there."

You hung up promptly.

"Wh..."

"Man I don't know. She says I do, cap."

————————————————————————

"Where is she?"

Sam let out a frustrated groan, waving around his pocketed hands, "Do I look like I know? I don't even know how she figured out where we were."

There was a click that sounded like a gun being loaded. Suddenly, it was pressed to Sams head.

"Everyone on their knees!"

Bucky and Steve exchanged a confused look with their raised hands.

"Now!" The hydra agent snarled.

"On your knees agent."

Bucky, Steve and Sam exchanged wide eye glances.

"Did I stutter?"

The agent holding the guy to Sam's head, turned around facing the mysterious person he was talking to.

"I believe I'm the one holding the guy here sweet cheeks."

The sound of a groan and a gun shot filled the air.

Walking over to the three men on their knees you greeted them, "Sorry I'm late boys." You said as your chest was heaving.

"Where the hell were you?" Sam blurted. "I thought you left us for dead."

"I had a stop to make." Holding your hand out for Sam. "Besides I wasn't going to let some Hydra agent take out my boys."

Sam accepted your assistance. "Oh? What stop was so important to make?"

"Me." A voice stated behind you. Turning around you greeted your friend with a hug.

"Guys this is my friend Diana Prince." You said gesturing towards her, "Diana. These are the guys. Steve, Sam and Bucky."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Her thick Themyscira accent pushing through.

"Uh...Hey, Ladies." Both you and Diana exchanged confused glances.

"Yeah Steve, go ahead." You said into your wrist mic.

"You've got company coming. I'm dealing with their Bird Brothers up here."

"Stay safe."

You turned around in the possible direction of the approaching agents.

"What is it Y/N?"

Suddenly, Diana was gone attempting to slow down the agents to protect your group.

"We've got more agents coming." You stated turning around to face them.

"Shit." Sam said.

The sound of a gun went off, causing Diana to hit the floor.

Looking around you, you tried to spot any resources you could use to help you. The three of you were hiding behind a metal stock in a stock yard.

You were about to go retrieve your friend, when Sams hand wrapped around your wrist.

"Y/N. You can't be serious."

Glancing at the other men their expressions were covered in guilt.

"I can't just leave her there Sam."

"Y/N..."

"I'm sorry..." You placed your hand over Sams, squeezing it lightly, "If anything happens... In ten minutes, I want all of you to jump over that ledge."

"You've gotta be out of your damn mind." Sam groaned. "You want us to die?"

Standing up, you grabbed your gun from your thigh holster, "Trust me."

It wasn't long before you reached a groaning Diana.

"Come on Princess. We have a ride to catch."

Throwing one of her arms around your shoulders, you wrapped an arm around her waist. She attempted to run with you, before Sam could be heard yelling at you, "Y/N!"

"Go!" You shouted.

The sound of Humvees pulling up with more Hydra agents washed over the air. They began shooting at the five of you as you attempted to getaway.

pain overwhelmed your body, as you looked down you saw crimson red seep through your leggings. Before you knew it, you were making contact with the ground as you and Diana fell in pain.

"Y/N!" Steve shouted running towards you.

"I'm down, Rogers. Take Diana with you. Go. Now." You groaned.

"What about you?" Steve asked sadly.

"Don't worry about me, Rogers."

Steve scooped up Diana, when a pair of arms scooped you up as well. It was an odd feeling. Flesh and Metal.

"Bucky? What're you doing?" You questioned consciousness beginning to slip away.

"We don't leave soldiers behind." He looked down at you full of concern.

Making it safety to where Sam was currently looking down at the water below.

"Uh huh. Nope. Not gonna happen, short stuff." He said shaking his head.

"Guys, we have to jump. Now." You said.

As everyone jumped, Steve Trevors air plane flew by catching the group. Tumbling inside the door slid shut.

"Everyone alright?" Steve's voice full of concern.

"Just peachy." Your voice laced with sarcasm.

Attempting to get up, there was a chorus of "Woah's" as a pair of hands gently pushed you back down on the ground.

"Guys. I have to get the first aid kit."

"No you don't. Tell me where it is and I'll get it." Buckys stern voice sounded.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you patch us up like the olden days?" You question sweetly looking at him the best you could.

A heavy sigh was all you heard, before you were overwhelmed by darkness.

————————————————————————

Groaning you woke up, on a bed in a hotel room. Sitting up you clutched your head.

"Well Goodmorning, sweetheart."

"Why are you so loud?" You questioned in pain.

"Sorry. How're you feeling?"

Looking up at the person in response, Steve Trevor chuckled.

"I'll let you to it." He said existing the room.

"How did you know where we were?" Sam questioned.

Sighing you knew you would have to answer that question sooner or later.

"I...I was an ex Hydra agent." You stuttered looking down at your hands.

Silence fell over the room.

You didn't dare look at the three agents in front of you. "I didn't want to be on the bad guys team... I wanted to make my own choices."

Pausing to see if Sam would interrupt you, you continued, "They went after you to hurt me.."

"Now why would they do that?"

"I was the one that helped Bucky escape. Now they want revenge."


End file.
